Shining Like Stars : FoxyXMangle's pups
Future Generation : FoxyXMangle After years dating, Foxy asks Mangle too Marry him, and Mangle said yes. After two months on their honeymoon, Mangle gave birth to 2 healthy little pups named Ace and Mango. Then after 5 months of seeing pups getting along and bonding, they decided too have another. Then a few months later they had two Sweet Healthy little girls named Pearlie and Candle. Ace loves too spend time with his Uncle Trooper, especially hearing stories about how his father is Trooper's hero. While, Mango and Pearlie spend time with each other or hangout with their parents. Ace is a very overprotective brother over his sisters and would do anything too keep them safe. Appearances Ace : He has his father's fur coat color, though, a little Darker. His Ears, front paws, "Mask", and Belly are pink. He has white spotted markings on his Muzzle, ears, and Paws. His back paws are brown. He has yellow eyes and has a red bow-tie. Mango : Her fur coat is White like her mother. She has a brown hood, but slightly darker. Her Muzzle, Ear tips, Chest and Belly, Tail, and Socks are pink. Her toes, ears, and back are Brown. She has White spotted markings on her tail tip and has white paws. She has Shimmering yellow eyes like her Mother and Father and wears a Red bow around her neck. Pearlie : Pearlie has a strange mix of her parents markings, lighter colors being obtained by her mother, and darker colors being obtained by her father. Her fur coat is Creamy peachy-white, while her ear tips, circle around both eyes, and tail are Brownish-Red. She has a white Muzzle, Belly, and Tail tip. She has yellow eyes and wears a lavender bow on her tail. Candle : Personalities Ace : A bit more serious than his younger sisters, he likes to look over the two, especially Mango, to make sure they don't get into any trouble. He is sweet and caring, but doesn't joke around much. He is very overprotective over his two younger siblings, and would do anything to keep them safe. Mango : A Sweet, Sensitive, and Adventurous little girl. She likes too go wander off in the wilderness and look for stuff. She loves too tease her brother about his crushes. She loves too get down and dirty and play with the other pups. She loves to make new friends and hangout. She doesn't like pups taking her stuff or picking on other pups, especially her siblings. Pearlie : Sweet, yet sensitive pup. She is really Shy and quiet when it comes too strangers, but is willing too make new friends, but it is too difficult for her. When it comes to being the youngest, Pearlie sticks by her Mother and Father's side for protection or safety. She'll always likes too play with her siblings for a Comfortable purpose until she fully knows a pup. Candle : Crushes Ace : He has a crush on Hazel and loves spending time with her. Mango : Pearlie : She has a crush on Vinnie. Candle : Family Foxy- Father Mangle- Mother Bonnie- Uncle Chica- Aunt Clarity- Cousin. Trooper- Uncle Feel free to make them a family member. Trivia * Foxy named Ace, and Mangle named Mango. They both named Pearlie. * Ace is older than Mango by 15 minutes. * Mangle named her daughter Mango because Foxy always called her Mango when they were pups. * Ace is afraid of Heights, Water, and Small Spaces. * Mango is afraid of Skunks, Bugs, and being left alone. * Pearlie is afraid of the Dark, Being left alone, Thunder, and Snakes. * Pearlie and Candle are the same age. Stories Appeared In By Me : By Others : Collaboration : Songs Appeared In By Me : By Others : Collaboration : Gallery 20160701 112703.jpg|Adopt Picture of Candle drawn by Shimmering-Wofie. Category:2 gen Category:Males Category:Females